


Bratr

by MaryBarrens



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bisexuality, Brotherhood, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, M/M, Overprotective
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don byl vždycky až příliš ochranitelský starší bratr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bratr

Charlie otráveně protočil oči. „A s čím _konkrétně_ máš problém, Done?“ zeptal se, založil si paže na hrudi a ramenem se opřel o stěnu. 

Tvářil se statečně, možná až tvrdě, jako by mu na tom, co řešil, vlastně zase až tolik nezáleželo, ale Colby věděl, že kdyby měl Don doopravdy nějaký větší problém s tím, že zjistil, že spolu Charlie a on chodí, trvalo by Charliemu nějakou dobu, než by se z toho vzpamatoval. 

Charlie totiž možná byl génius a matematik, byl vědec, který zásadně uvažoval racionálně, ale pod tím vším byl citlivý a snadno zranitelný. 

„No, konkrétně…“ Don se zamračil a podrbal se ve vlasech za uchem. Pak vrhnul rychlý pohled po Colbym a obrátil se zpátky k Charliemu. „Je to přece Colby!“ zasyčel a Colby se trochu dotčeně zamračil. „Chci říct – co se stalo s Amitou?“ 

„S Amitou to skončilo už dávno,“ povzdychl si Charlie unaveně. „Nikdy jsme se k sobě nehodili. Nefungovalo nám to. S Colbym…“ hodil jemným úsměvem po svém příteli, který si podvědomě přejel prsty po podlitině, která se mu pomalu, ale docela jistě začínala tvořit podlitina, od toho, jak ho Don praštil pěstí, hned poté, co ho prakticky násilím odtáhl od Charlieho, když je přistihl v hlubokém polibku. „S Colbym je to jiné, Done. Nikdy jsem se ještě s nikým necítil tak dobře.“ 

Don dlouze vydechl a trochu se zamračil. „Táta to ví?“ zeptal se. „Nevadí mu to?“ 

Charlie znovu protočil oči. „Done, táta byl přece hipík.“ Potřásl hlavou. „A taky měl zřejmě přítele, který se jmenoval Albert, než poznal mámu,“ dodal a v očích se mu objevily rošťácké jiskřičky. 

Colby se pobaveně zaculil. 

Don se zatvářil zděšeně. „Sakra, proč mi to říkáš?!“ zaprskal a ve tváři se mu objevil výraz absolutní hrůzy. „Charlie!“ 

Charlie se zazubil. „Proč bych tou informací měl trpět jenom já?“ zeptal se nevinně. 

Don zavrčel a prsty se mu mimoděk zaťaly do područek křesla. „Takové věci mi přece nemůžeš říkat!“ ohradil se a potřásl divoce hlavou. Pak se předklonil a trochu se natáhl směrem k Charliemu, v očích náznak smutku. „Ale proč zrovna Colby?“ zeptal se slabě. 

„Bože, Done,“ Charlie si protřel oči a dlouze vydechl. „Colby je přece ten nejúžasnější člověk, jakého jsem kdy poznal,“ oznámil důrazně a na okamžik spočinul na Colbym pohledem plným lásky. „Nedovedu si představit, že bych byl s někým jiným než s ním.“ 

„Nevěděl jsem ani, že jsi gay!“ obvinil ho Don dotčeně ze zadržování důležitých relevantních informací. 

Charlie _opět_ protočil oči, toho večera už potřetí. „Nejsem gay, jsem…“ – trochu se začervenal – „spíše tak nějak pro rovné příležitosti, pokud se to tak dá říct…“ Široce se zazubil, aby skryl nejistotu. 

Don propletl prsty a dal ruce za hlavu, unavený a s podtónem zoufalé snahy přemluvit Charlieho, aby uznal, že se mýlí, ale přitom neochotný mu ublížit, protože nikdy, za žádných okolností, by neublížil Charliemu. „A jsi si jistý, že chceš být zrovna s Colbym?“ 

Charlie se usmál. „Ano, to jsem.“ 

Don ho chvíli upřeně pozoroval, a pak pomalu přikývl. „Fajn.“ Obrátil se na Colbyho. „Promiň za tu ránu. I když… stejně si pořád myslím, že sis ji tak trochu zasloužil,“ křivě se usmál. 

Colby potřásl hlavou, obočí zvednuté. 

Don vstal a zamířil ke dveřím. „Dobrou, vy dva. Jo, Charlie?“ zavolal za bratrem, když došel ke dveřím, s mírným, znepokojeným zamračením. „Tátův přítel se vážně jmenoval Albert?“ 


End file.
